another harry potter story!
by Fall-Out-Boy-Fanatic
Summary: about a new kid that comes into Hogwarts from America, and this girl is going to end up dating … someone, but if I told you who that was it would ruin the whole story! And find out who this newbie was childhood friends with!
1. Newbie

_A/N: YAY, another Harry Potter story written by your truly. Someone got my When Iming Hit Hogwarts story kicked off because it was a story that used chatting in it, so now I have to start a whole new story that I hope you guys like as much. Stinks doesn't it. Well now I'm going to write a story about a new kid that comes into Hogwarts from America, and this girl is going to end up dating … someone, but if I told you who that was it would ruin the whole story! Have fun!_

I've heard that when you a new student like myself gets sent to Hogwarts they start as a first year, but not me, they put me in the 5th year class with people that are my age. Being in the 5th year class I'm in the grade that has Harry Potter in it. I have to be sorted into a house when I get to Hogwarts, I wonder what house I'll be sorted into. Oh, I just realized it was very rude of me not to introduce myself I'm Ericka Kamara, and I'm the first person from America that Hogwarts has ever let in. So I'm very excited. I wonder who I will become friends with. This is going to be strange, coming to a school for the first time after everybody knows everyone else and everyone has friends and enemies already.

I just got to the school and everyone is sitting at their house tables and I'm waiting to be sorted. I wonder what house I'll be put into. This is so nerve racking! Well lets see, I'm not a goody two shoes and I'm not pure evil. So where do you think I'll be sorted into? Oh great the "All Mighty" Sorting Hat just called my name! Ah! I realize everyone is looking and waiting for me to go up and be sorted so, as to not hold them up any longer I step up onto the stage type thing to be sorted. I can tell the Sorting Hat is having a difficult time because everyone is staring and I keep hearing the hat saying Hmmmmm where to put her where to put her. Then finally after what felt like an eternity the hat spoke and in clear shrilling words that I never wanted to hear came out of that gosh darn hat " Ericka Kamara… Slytherin"! Oh great I think I got put into the bad guy group. I glance over at the Griffondor table and without even thinking I glare not look at some girl that looks to be my age with brown bushy hair.

I was still glaring at this girl that I didn't know as I walked to the Slytherin table backwards. I felt a hand on my back and before I could scream a boy that seemed to be my age said "hello I am Draco Malfoy and I would like to welcome you to Slytherin and also tell you that you are the prettiest girl I have ever met". I was thinking wow, this guy is really good looking and he thinks I'm pretty, SCORE! Then he saw me still glaring at that girl even though I was still very confused why I was glaring at her I didn't think I knew who she was but she resembled someone I once knew. I then asked Draco "Who is that girl over their sitting at the Griffondor table with brown bushy hair." Draco shook his head and then answered "that is Hermione Granger other wise known as little miss smarter pants or a Mudblood which is a witch that has no wizard or witch blood in her". I looked back at the table and then realized what Draco had said and then I asked, "Did you say Hermione GRANGER?" he said, "Why yes that's what I said, do you know her?" oh man did I know her! I knew I had recognized her and I knew I wouldn't just glare at someone if I didn't know who he or she was. Hermione used to be my neighbor and best friend when I lived in England but then right before I moved to America when I was seven she just totally ditched me for new friends I remember she had said that they were more like her. You see my parents have kept in touch with the Granger's for all of these years but Hermione haven't spoken since my seventh birthday party, which was about four months before we moved to America. I didn't tell Draco how or if I knew Hermione that night because well I thought it wasn't a good time to tell him, but I would tell him, at some point.


	2. To tell or Not to tell?

_A/N UH! Only one person read and reviewed my story! I expect more people to read this chapter! Please, who ever reads this please, please, please REVIEW! Thanks!_

I've been here for a couple of weeks now and I'm hanging out with Draco and his gang. Some of the other girls keep telling me that Draco likes me, I sure hope so because I think I like him too. But now lets get back to the interesting stuff! Well I've figured out that Draco and his gang don't like Hermione, Harry (Potter) and Ron (Weasley). Draco yelled at me once because he caught me talking to that Ron kid, man it is so scary when he yells! Well today I'm going to tell Draco about my past with Hermione.

So today as Draco and I were walking to the Common Room I was about to tell him about my past with Hermione. Before I could even open my mouth to say something I realized Draco is looking both ways down the corridor to make sure that nobody was there and then he said "Ericka, is anybody else here" I looked both ways and said "No, it's only us, why?" he looked at me and said really fast "WouldYouLikeToBeMyGirlFriend?" I stared at him like he was crazy and finally said "What did you just say?" he looked at me and said it again but this time slower "Would You Like To Be My Girl Friend?" I was kind of startled by him asking me this but then finally said "Sure why not, what harm could that cause!" he just looked at me and screamed, "YES!" and ran off!

I never thought of how much harm being his girl friend would cause. Lets just say that all the friends that I had made that are in different houses than me weren't talking to me. I kept on wondering why he had such a bad reputation but still, at least I was happy with my decision, at lest I thought I was happy with my decision!

Now I thought it would be a good time to tell Draco my past with Hermione. I hope he doesn't get mad at me for not telling him sooner. So I got him alone for about 10 minutes and before I could tell him……….

_A/N ok, I'm sorry to leave you hanging like that but if you really want to know what happens next you need to Read and Review! Thanks! I really want to keep writing this story so everybody Read and Review, PLEASE!_


End file.
